


underneath the mistletoe

by katesbishops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesbishops/pseuds/katesbishops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which someone in beacon hills puts up mistletoes around town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/gifts).



> a little something for teen wolf secret santa 14! inspired by #vankiss, merry christmas!

it starts with malia and kira.  
it's cold out and kira is wearing malia's jacket, after malia declares that she is immune to the cold, although kira swears she can hear the other girls teeth chattering. snow falls lightly around them, and malia thinks kira looks like snow white.  
they're walking to school when it happens, kira pointing at the mistletoe that's hanging from a post on the side of the rode, a small sign reading 'merry christmas' overtop it. when kira looks back, giggling, malia's beaming, and kira can feel her face start to burn.  
it doesn't take long for malia to close the gap between them, instantly feeling warm when connected to kira, it's as if she can _feel_ the fire that burns inside of her. the kiss is slow and soft and lasts for while and when they pull away malias eyes change from brown to blue and back again.  
"we should get to school" she says, but kira feels too comfortable, pressed against malias chest, to keep walking.  
and anyways, school can wait, kisses can't. 

~

the next victims of the beacon hills mistletoes are cora and lydia.  
they're christmas shopping, or lydia's shopping, and cora's following her around, mumbling to herself about she could be home playing video games but _instead_ she's walking around in the freezing cold, trying not to loose lydia in the giant crowds and "goddammit, what the _fuck_ does derek want for christmas?"  
"everyone else was busy, and no matter how reluctant you were, you still agreed to come with me. trust me, if i could be here with anyone else, i would be." lydia snaps, but cora only rolls her eyes.  
lydia may be a pain in the ass, but she's a _cute_ pain in the ass, and cora is not one to leave cute girls alone in the cold.  
they're about to leave when cora sees it, whistling as lydia walks right underneath it. lydia looks up, confused and then says "what the _hell_ is this and why didn't _i_ put it here?" and when lydia looks back at cora, her eyes go wide as she realizes that cora is bending down, and that her hands are going up to cup her face and that, that she's kissing her, hard. when they pull away lydia is out of breath, and cora is _smiling_ , the streetlights reflecting off her lip ring.  
"i didn't mean what i said, i'm glad you came with me." lydia says, and cora answers with another kiss. 

~

it ends with braeden and derek.  
derek hates going out for morning runs in the winter because of the frigid weather, but braeden insists, telling him that the weather shouldn't interfere with his health.  
"well it's definitely going to interfere with my health when i'm sick as a dog." derek says as they jog down the rode, not a soul in sight.  
"shut up, wolfboy." braeden smirks, passing derek, causing him to pick up his pace.  
"why don't we go back? i'll make us some hot chocolate." but braeden only shakes her head, running even faster.  
derek almost misses the small mistletoe hanging off the post, calling braeden over when he sees it. he takes her hand, spinning her around as if they were dancing, before pressing her to his chest. she eyes the ornament that hangs overtop them, before declaring  
"mistletoes are stupid." she looks back at a smiling derek. "they aren't when you're under them with the prettiest girl in the world." he says, and braeden rolls her eyes. "just shut up and kiss me, you dork." he laughs and does as she says, planting a warm kiss on her lips.


End file.
